<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chaos. by latedreamsalex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095467">chaos.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latedreamsalex/pseuds/latedreamsalex'>latedreamsalex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Constellations, Dreams, Gore, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Panic, Wings, i'll add more tags as i progress with the chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latedreamsalex/pseuds/latedreamsalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream smp things. check tags for warnings, because there will be graphic stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so hi<br/>
another work by me huh. yeah. this book will mainly consist of drabbles/short stories/ficlets about the dream smp and its characters. KEEP IN MIND I WRITE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS IN ROLEPLAY, NOT REAL PEOPLE THANKS. enjoy i guess</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one - wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw for graphic depictions of blood and gore, stay safe<br/>//<br/>phil asks techno for help. things don't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow hi<br/>enjoy this, thing, or something, i don't know<br/>just angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Phil, are you absolutely sure you want me to do this? - the man bearing resemblance to a pig asked quietly. he knew or at least had his guesses how or why the other person had requested such a fearsome favor. for a lot happened in the past time, such as the detonation of L'manberg by his late son whom he protected from the explosion was, for sure, connected to this situation. that day, the guardian has departed his wings. not fully though, as proven by the appeal. </p><p>  - just cut, Techno. i have nothing to lose anymore about them. - the winged one almost instantly cried out. his long lost limbs were no longer that of a bird, as the feathers almost fully have burnt down while cradling the boy away from the danger. he could recall everything very clearly, almost crystal clear. the final control room, the button, the anthem of the country carved on the wooden signs, the nation his son first took care of and then destroyed. Wilbur begging him to end his life, and the diamond sword he pierced him with his own two hands, then, finally, the grateful smile he sent him. it was all too much. </p><p>  the younger one grimaced in uncertainty, but nodded. he was more than willing to help his best friend, but this was just a little too much. gulping with concern, he grabbed the big rusty scissors found in the basement with a slight struggle. he had no clue about the anatomy of avian creatures, so he prepared some disinfectant and a lot of tissues, whatever he thought was useful in this kind of circumstance. the basic knowledge he gained over the years was now coming into action.</p><p>  - okay, so for this you'll need to expose your back fully... - he tried to sound as confident as he could, but the tremble in his voice was surely audible enough for the blonde, who only flashed a comforting smile. stretching the almost bare bones, he let out a groan, because the wounds were still recent. the other knew and acknowledged that. - i also brought a wooden spoon and, uh, something of a stress relief ball i got recently, in case you'd want something like this. - even though it wasn't planned purposely for this period, it could come in handy sometimes. </p><p>  Phil did just like he was asked, accepting the equipment he was offered. "he's surely more knowing at this than me" was the thought that crossed his mind, but he didn't complain. it wasn't the time for that. they should go for a cup of tea after this, that's for certain. and maybe a biscuit, too. </p><p>  it was only then he realized Phil waved his wings a little, not wanting to wait a whole eternity for him to start. <i>he wanted to get this done as soon as possible and i'm not helping.</i> feeling guilty, he clutched the cutters closer to himself, trying to eye a place to start. he had to separate the bones from each other, which wouldn't be easy. in addition, he expected it to bleed and had to disinfect it and stop the hemorrhage before it got too late. this was what he feared the most. <i>he can't go out this world by my hands.</i></p><p>  - get ready. - was all he muttered out to warn the latter about the incoming pain he had to go through. it would be hard for both of them, and it seemed both of them have already accepted that fate. Philza could feel the cold metal against his skin and it sent chills throughout his whole body. he already grabbed the stress reliever Technoblade handed to him and was biting on the spoon.</p><p>  after a long, awkward silence of tension, anticipation, and lining up with the trimmers, a loud and vile <i>snap</i> occurred, followed by muffled sounds of pain. nearly a second later the other <i>crack</i> was heard, yet this time the man could not take it, producing an agonized howl. his eyes teared up and he started breathing erratically as the other person frantically tried to tame the blood and wounds he caused all by himself. noticing that he obviously wasn't able to disinfect it as the bleeding was too abundant to enable it, he rushed for the bandages, before realizing a terrifying truth.</p><p><i>they were not there.</i>  </p><p>  panic seeping all over him, he glanced at his companion, who was still losing blood. <i>i need to find them, i need to find them as fast as i can or else-</i> better not think about what can happen. frightened, he rushed to the rooms that could have possibly wielded the thing he needed.

</p>
<p>  with hope, he entered the bathroom and sought in multiple shelves with medications, but to no avail<br/>
with anticipation, he approached the kitchen drawer that always had a band-aid or two for little accidents with a knife, only to find nothingness.<br/>
with blind optimism, he charged at the last place he thought was possible, and that was Phil's room, but that also didn't work out.</p><p>  meanwhile, Philza wailed and laid on his stomach with curled knees and an extreme amount of suffering because of his back. he felt his jinbei getting all wet from the blood loss he thought was never going to end, like a red sinister waterfall falling right from his shoulders. he felt himself starting to sweat a lot, and wanted to check where did Techno go, but ended up slipping in his own crimson fluids. breathing in the metallic scent, he scowled. tears already flew across his face from the constant ache. <i>maybe this wasn't the best idea.</i></p><p>  a slight cold trickled over him as he saw his ally running up to him with an anxious look on his face. he rummaged through the things situated on the table, desperately searching for what you'd correctly assume was a bandage roll to save his associate. after he sent Techno a pained, but motivating look, he checked the left drawer which had his item of interest. not caring anymore about the cleanliness of his clothes, he crouched next to the bleeding one, hastily trying to free his upper part from the blood-soaked cloth, just to be able to patch up the older. </p><p>  struggling to actually control the bleeding, he applied more and more bandage to the blonde's chest and back, and finally ran out of the material. it was more than enough, but the tension of this situation made him too nervous to care about the quantity of the used stuff.</p><p>  he finally succeeded in taking care of the wound. the same wound he gave him himself. <i>it was his wish, you idiot, stop blaming yourself even more.</i> but he couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he had a chance to avoid this situation by refusing to cooperate with him, and that <i>really</i> stressed him out. what stressed him, even more, was the fact that Philza has passed out.</p><p>- Phil? Phil answer me, hey, answer me now! PLEASE! - he called out.</p><p>  but the response didn't come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two - sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sapnap sometimes had sleep problems.</p><p>sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once he was awake, he was immediately filled with fear. looking around, his imagination did tricks on him, such as producing many phantoms intended to haunt him, or sounds that weren't there. he thought he saw orbs, carefully surveilling every one of his movements with peculiarity. sweat covered his body as he enshrouded himself in the coverlet more. <i>just remember, don't panic, you're safe under the blankets. try to fall asleep, it'll go away eventually, i promise!</i> recalling the memory of his father saying that calmed him.</p><p>  with each second, the terror multiplied. various scenarios played in his head, creating the worst possible outcomes his mind could afford. <i>should he go to someone for help?</i> surely he could not sleep, not in these conditions. the stress made him forget who was home and who wasn't. <i>what if a monster catches you on the way there?</i> was the question ringing in his ears, but he was ready to face the risk. the other option wasn't neat anyway. surprisingly, a sleepless night may be worse than that. </p><p>  scanning his environment, he slowly placed the cover away, moving to sit on his bed. tears already welled in his eyes, but he was determined to seek for his parents. or one of them, at least. he needed comfort nonetheless. the floor was cold, even with the carpet there, but that didn't matter. not to him. not now. </p><p>  slowly creeping through the hallway, he made sure nobody or nothing followed after him. he grabbed the wall beside him to keep balance, careful not to slip. a part of the quartz floor shined in the moonlight through the window. the path to his father's room was carved into his wit, yet, he had a feeling like he'll go to the wrong room and get ambushed. shivers overtook his body. still, he continued. </p><p>  the door to his dad's room was somewhat opened, which was a surprise to him. he always made sure that it was closed at all times, so something had to be happening. or already happened, for that matter. stomping to the area, he peeked in. the view wasn't anything odd or abnormal, as he saw Bad sleeping in peace. <i>weird</i>, but he swooped the thought away. he felt a sting of guilt for having to wake him up, but he had no other choice. Skeppy wasn't probably even home, so the option of going to him was eliminated.</p><p>  - dad..? - he nudged him. his father was a light sleeper, so he didn't need to spend much time on this. maybe a minute later he woke up, and with a voice still clouded with sleep asked:</p><p>  - Sap? what's up you muffin, why aren't you sleeping? - there was evident concern sounding through his sleepiness, as always. he could help him no matter the time, place, or situation; it was the role of a parent, and he fulfilled it all too well.</p><p>  - i... i can't. <i>they're</i> here again. - the younger managed to stutter out, being near bursting into tears. <i>no, be strong, you can do this.</i></p><p>  Bad understood and reached his arms to the boy, cradling his son to himself. he knew exactly what happened, and why he came to him. you see, if you would have heard about a demon's child, you would've thought that they'd be immune to nightmares or such, which, in reality, was absolutely not true. even though Sapnap was born human, he'd inherited some traits from Bbh. like horns or claws for example. </p><p>  nevertheless, his son drifted away into sleep, and that satisfied him. for some reason hugs and so seemed to calm him, and that's good. he was a good child. Bad eventually joined Sapnap in his sleep, now safe and peaceful once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  right now, the situation recurred. <i>again</i>. this has been happening for a while now, and he still hadn't built up the courage to go to one of his fiancés for help. <i>he couldn't, he simply couldn't. he was a warrior at heart, he could deal with this</i>.</p><p>  <b><i>it'd be a shame for the fierce and brave soldier, known to all, to not be able to confront some nightmares... or?</i></b></p><p>  <i>they were just... flashes of the past. nothing he could not take on</i>. yet, everything, everything seemed too much. too much for him to take. the disc confrontation, the fact that Dream...</p><p>  <i><b>Dream.</b></i></p><p>  <i>he</i> was the root of most of the problems on the server. he's caused so much pain and chaos it was beyond comprehending. for a sane person of course. the... the <i>fucked up shit</i> he made. the vault where he collected every one of people's valued items, just for the sake of keeping control, for power. <i>Beckerson...</i> he should probably return him to George, as he was sharing the fish with, well <i>Dream</i>.</p><p>  shadows in the corner of his eye seemed to ignite the fear even more. <i>but why?</i> there was nothing to fear anymore. with Dream in prison, he should feel safe, but what he felt was the exact opposite. for no reason at all. dark thoughts plagued his mind. he should enjoy his time with Quackity and Karl while he could. </p><p>  holding his head in his hands he thought. about a circumstance, in which Dream would escape. would he cause terror again? he had one last life, they said, so his elimination wouldn't be that hard. but, could he do it? looking at all the time they, along with George, spent? the famous Dream Team came to an end. and it felt hollow. no emotion, just... <i>hollow</i>.</p><p>  he went out of the house and sat on the cool grass. the night was quite chilly, yes, but his clothes kept him warm. looking at the various stars, he realized a truth.</p><p>  <i>is that... Little Dipper?</i></p><p>  obviously, it was, it had to be. </p><p>  the one constellation he and his dad always watched and could point out when the sky was clear and starry. the moon shined along, also with the other stars he couldn't quite make out. </p><p>  the reminiscence of his father, who now was creating an entire nation based around the red egg both startled him and made him nostalgic to the point of letting a handful of tears escape his eyes. he wanted, he so desperately wanted to be oh so young again and not care about what's around. to spend days with his uncorrupted parents and just be happy. to... to go back in time when he and his two friends just met and started getting to know each other.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>but you can't.</i></p><p>  with that thought he went to bed, trying to stifle the many emotions boiling inside of him. he couldn't control the teardrops on his cheeks. just sleep, <i>sleep,</i> <b><i>SLEEP.</i></b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>but you can't. :)</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b><br/>    <i>that thought wasn't his...</i><br/>  </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three - but nobody came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sam nook was patient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Nook was a simple creature. consciously created by Awesam, he was meant to give quests for Tommy and take care of him, allowing him to have some sort of "second childhood", as his current one was tainted with various afflictions. and all because of the masked green bastard. </p><p>  right now, he was waiting for his younger friend to come to visit the Big Innit Hotel that he built for him. it was a ton of fun, especially with the obligation to wear hard hats whenever they were on the construction site. it always gave them some laughs! </p><p>  one day, he had to save him plus Tubbo from Ant and Bad, as they tried to trap him together with the Egg. these two weren't themselves by the time, he guessed from what Sam told him. after rescuing the teens, he was also asked to protect not only Tommy himself but also his friends. which, he assumed, was just Tubbo for this moment. this, however, could change in the future and he kept that in mind. </p><p>  brushing that off for now, he wondered where the boy could be. maybe he was spending time with his fellows. it's not like there was anything else to do for the present except for gathering the resources for the hotel and whatnot. but, since it's already finished, and Dream was locked in the prison, what else could he do?</p><p>  a memory of when he first met the boy flashed in front of his eyes. once the raising of the building has started, he was commanded by his inventor to give him chores for the resources. he seemed really happy and amused, and it made Sam Nook very joyful. he fulfilled his purpose! he felt as it was a start to a great friendship and that it would make Awesam glad, so with that in mind, he continued carrying out his objective.</p><p>  a light rain started abruptly pouring, even though he saw no clouds earlier. maybe he was too focused on his head then. to not get wet, he changed where he stood to a place near a wall with a covering above him. </p><p>  he missed Tommy, yet was sure he'd come back eventually. after all, this was his hotel. keeping that in his head, he switched to a standby mode. he'll wake up if the boy comes. right?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>...right?</i></p><p> </p><p>  . . .</p><p> </p><p>  <i>* . . . b u t   n o b o d y   c a m e .</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>